PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Life Guardian
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Life Guardian (talk • ) :User:Life Guardian was made into a sysop on 05:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC). Life is a good guy who's on PvX quite often for one reason or another. He knows policy, knows builds (especially PvE), actively understands the game, and has never been the cause of any major conflicts around here. He's shown that he's willing to fight for what he thinks is right on the site (remember the great PvE debate shit?), which shows that he's passionate about the game and this place. I fully trust that Life would do a good job with sysop tools and avoid abuse. He's great with users and builds and that's what we currently need the most out of an additional admin. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:29, 19 June 2010 :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Life Guardian 22:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Support # Life Guardian is definitely one of the few users on this site that can positively contribute whenever he contributes. I have faith in his own experience on PvX to not abuse sysops tools and can actively participate in whatever is needed to be fixed, written up, or taken care of. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) #--TahiriVeila 00:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) #excellent knowledge of the wiki and treats everything like srs bsns--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) #^ --Iggy 's other account 08:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) #If anyone is fit for the job, it's Life, would like to see him a bit more active though [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 10:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) #Discordway still fucking blows.--Arrogant Bastard 10:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) #He can argue alot less childishly than anyone else here. Minion 11:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) #move to support, he's grown up a little (people like Juze are exceptionally special cases anyway) and still is very much interested in Guild Wars (starting all over again after account ban is strong, most of us would have quit right there). We will need someone with a little bit of PvE expertise as I will inevitably become more inactive in the near future. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 14:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) #Make a good admin because ^^^^ --''Short'' 13:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) #I really don't see why not. Also, what everyone else said. -- Jai 15:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) #He's friendly and good at pve, as well as experienced in the wiki. Although i dont think we need another pve brain to manage the wiki, athrun is kind of inactive, and life is capable of handling itimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 16:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) #Not bad for an American. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 20:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) #I remember him having some good points on some topics from somewhere...? Or summitSebv2727 21:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) #Can be unbiased and keeps his head. Gives innovative builds a chance even if they blow. Isn't autistic. Life for president Drusepth 00:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) #No one's better qualified to troll PvE shitters off this site, and giving him a banhammer would only assist in such efforts. Plus, if he hates IRL enough to start a new GW account, I'm sure he'd be great at being active on PvX. ··· Danny So Cute 00:51, 28 June 2010 (UTC) #– alistic 02:36, 28 June 2010 (UTC) #I guess we need more pve people, and i havnt seen him be niggerly ever--Oskar 15:38, June 28, 2010 (UTC) #why not. lmao --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 15:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) #Lemme use one of your GW accounts and I'll keep it as support. -- Big McStrongfist 20:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Gets too angry about guild shittery and sucked enough to get banned for botting without even botting. :> If he doesn't get angry about guild shittery anymore, feel free to strike this vote, but, judging by the neutral comments, he still does. ··· Danny So Cute 00:46, 28 June 2010 (UTC) Neutral #Will check contribs on monday or tuesday.--Oskar 22:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) #I would like to see a bit more activity, not retarded. All I can think of when I think of Life is when he tried to vandalise a load of builds by replacing them with "NIGGERS", and didn't actually proxy and used his own IP :P --Frosty 23:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) #Not quite decided. I'm actually the most positive out of all current RfA's about this one. Brandnew 23:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) # Even though I am looking through his contributions, it would be much more wise if I stay neutral until I'm finished. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:40, June 19, 2010 (UTC) #Used no actual reasoning on my RfA page. "He's in KISS". And that's a good alliance imo. Still needs to use wiki more. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC) # Yes he's active, yes he knows his stuff and yes he would be suitable from a builds point of view. I'm slightly worried about his tendency to degenerate around, um, less-reputable players. I think at times Life can be childish although this is probably just a reflection of his age. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 09:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) # I don't know to be honest. Haven't seen him round enough lately. Juze, KISS is for shitters. --''Short'' 10:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) # He's unfamiliar with wiki tools and as Lau said, has a "tendency to degenerate around, um, less-reputable players". I'll find some links to what he's been like in these situations, and if they don't show anything incredibly bad, I'll probably support. Cba now. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 10:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) #What chaos and laulau said. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 19:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) #Looking through his contributions, Life does seem to be fairly active in the build name space, and has a degree of activity in the user space as well, which is a good thing imo. As Lau said with her "neutral" reason, Life has a "tendency to degenerate around, um, less-reputable players". I also get the feeling that Life might use the Vote rollback ability for more than just Janitorial purposes (i.e. "BMing", in a sense) (though I have no solid reason to think so, I'll admit). I've not seen otherwise (with the exception of the incident Frosty mentioned), so I assume he understands our various policies. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Life Guardian Life Guardian